Planet Star
by kisshu'sgirl119
Summary: It's been a year since the final battle. There a rocks called a Star Rocks more powerful than Mew Aqua hidden across the galaxy. When the pirates attack the alien's home for it, they have to reunite with Tokyo Mew Mew.Can they stop them? KxI TxP PxL
1. Do You Remember?

**Hello to all you readers and welcome to chapter 1 of 'Planet Star'. As you know this story takes place after the final battle, the café is closed, the mews have their old life back, the aliens went back to their planet, blah blah blah… I am pairing up KxI, TxP, PxL. Hmmm… Am I missing anyone? It's probably the pirates, but we'll get to them later. Now on with the story… But first, DISCLAIMER! **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

It's been only a year since the final battle, but to Ichigo it seemed like a century. Even so, she could still remember it like it was yesterday. With the power of Mew Aqua in her fist, and the smell of evil that was a few feet away from her. The leader of the whole catastrophe, Deep Blue. Also known as her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama who was known as the Blue Knight. Ichigo still remembered the pain she felt when she realized who Masaya truly was…

She also remembered the pain she felt when Kisshu had died right in front of her, trying to protect her. She had never realized how he really felt about her until his eyes, filled with pain, looked at her straight in the eye. She had realized all those times he said 'run away with me' meant, that he was trying to keep her safe and away from Deep Blue. That they could live in a world together with only peace and romance leading their lives…

Now thinking of the aliens, Ichigo looked up at the sky where the aliens had left.

'_I wonder, Kisshu, do you still remember Tokyo Mew Mew? Do you still remember our final battle? Do you still remember me?' wondered Ichigo. _

Ichigo walked in front of the café. The sign read 'closed' as it had for the past year. Ichigo wondered where Ryou and Keiichiro had gone off to since she last saw them.

"Hello, Ichigo," said a voice.

Ichigo turned around to see Lettuce walking up to the café. She looked the same from the when Ichigo had last seen her.

"It seems like such a long time ago, doesn't it? When we were working here?" Lettuce said.

Ichigo nodded. Even if it had been hard work with all the customers, she still missed working at the café.

"Lettuce, do you think the aliens still remember us? Even if there's nothing going on at their planet?"

Lettuce stared at Ichigo then turned her head to the sky.

"I do think they remember us, especially since Tokyo Mew Mew helped them with the Mew Aqua. I really think the aliens would like to maybe visit Earth again to greet us. Especialy for Kisshu to visit you…"

Ichigo slightly blushed. She remembered when she first got kissed by the alien she couldn't get her mind off him. In fact, it effected her so much that she couldn't even face Aoyama. She had a slight crush on him, but not as much as she had a crush on Masaya. She wondered if her alien friends was wondering about Tokyo Mew Mew right now…

Kisshu was laying down on the soft grass looking at the sky. It was a year now since the planet had felt so alive to the people living on it, and he was already used to it. He had seen Pai and Taruto sometimes wandering around the planet, but not daily or often. They had had friendly chats about their lives, and about Earth, and sometimes even the enviorment, so that the same catastrophe didn't repeat itself twice.

Kisshu smirked at his memory about Earth. The Cyniclons no longer needed it, but it was well worth the battle. Especialy since he had fell in love with Ichigo. The love battle between Ichigo and him was well worth the fight, but it ended up being a lost battle for the Cyniclon. Even if he lost the battle with her, he still loved her, even now. Ichigo would always be in his heart even if she _did_ forget him.

'_Ichigo, I don't really care if your still with that human. As long as your happy,I'm happy,'_ he thought.

"Oi, Kisshu," said a premature voice.

Kisshu sat up and saw Taruto and Pai walking towards him. He stood up and wiped the grass off his shorts.

"So what are you doing here?" Pai asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," replied Kisshu

" Well we were just-" Taruto started, but was interrupted by a large earthquake.

'_What the heck? Is this our first earthquake since we fixed the planet? It sure is strong!' _thought Kisshu.

"This isn't a regular earthquake. Something or someone _has_ to be causing this," said Pai.

The three Cyniclons flew in the sky and tried to find the source for the earthquake. They hovered above the trees in woods. There they found a… Pirate? Kisshu scratched the back of his head. What was a pirate doing on land? And further more, how could a pirate create a earthquake as big as this one? The answer was in his hand. The pirate had a gun that was lifting ground, or a certain amount of it.

'_I guess that instead of shovels, those guns are the new way for digging' _Kisshu thought.

Kisshu put his hands behind his head and floated down to the 'pirate'. Taruto landed next to kisshu, and Pai just watched from above.

"Hey, watcha' doin' mister?" asked Kisshu.

The 'pirate glanced at the Cyniclons and continued his work. Taruto tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Hey mister, you deaf or somethin'? He asked you what are you doing," said Taruto.

The pirate slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch me ya' scurvy dog! You'll never get me treasure that I'm diggin' for. So go get your own!" he yelled.

Kisshu noticed that along with his weapon, his armor was also high tech. He had a feeling that this so called 'treasure' was far more valuable then gold.

"And what treasure might that be?" asked Kisshu.

The pirate looked at him, surprised.

"Eh? So you don't know me boy? It be the Star Rock! The most powerful thing in the universe!" the pirate exclaimed.

Kisshu and Taruto looked at eachother then at Pai who was still floating from up above.

"And by the way, the name's Buck. And your gonna remember me…"

The pirate smirked and picked up the piece of ground he had with his gun and threw it in Pai's direction, revealing a shining rock in the ground. Pai dodged the piece of ground and glared at Buck.

"…FOR MAKING THIS PLANET INTO A TOTAL WASTELAND! Har, har, har!"

He picked up the rock and grinned. The power of the star rock was amazing. It made Buck feel like he could do anything. It made him feel like he was a god. Buck raised the Star Rock in the air. It hurt all three of the Cyniclons' eyes.

"STAR POWER ACTIVATION!" he yelled.

The whole planet's grounds came crashing down, the sky turned dark purple, the water turned into tar, the animals began to panic, and all the plants started to die. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto tried to attack, but the pirate blasted them with his ray gun, almost knocking them out if weren't for what was laughed and jumped onto a- once invisble- ship.

"NOW! TO PLANET EARTH! HAR HAR HAR!" he shouted.

"Come on, we have to get to planet Earth to warn them!" Pai said

The Cyniclons went to the ship they used when they returned to their home after the final battle.

"You mean we're going to visit the Mew mews?" asked Taruto.

Pai nodded. Kisshu smirked

'_Hold on konecko-chan, I'm coming.' _Thought Kisshu.

**So how'd you like the story? I'll be updating tomorrow in the afternoon hopefully. BUT, to continue I'll need 5 REVIEWS! It's not really asking much… Maybe it is… but if I get 4 that'll be okay too. If I get 6 I'll try to wright two chapters. So… UNTIL NEXT TIME! SEE YA!**


	2. The Return

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of 'Planet Star'. WOW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! When I checked my email today there were a BUNCH of reviews! I'll try to write two chapters in one day, maybe even three since I'm so happy! So without further ado, let's get on with the story, but first… DISCLAIMER **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

Ichigo was walking through the park to meet her boyfriend, Masaya. He had called her that morning and had asked her to meet him at the park. And as usual she said 'yes', but she noticed there was a hint of sadness in his voice, as if something was bothering him. She shrugged off the feeling as she came to the bench they usually sat on when meeting at the park. She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Five minutes later Aoyama finally came and greeted Ichigo with a smile.

"Hi, Ichigo. I didn't expect you to be this early," Masaya said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I walked here right away when I got your call," Ichigo said, blushing.

They both sat on the bench. Ichigo felt a feeling of uncomfort in the air. When she looked at Masaya, something was different about him. He didn't have a smile on his face like he usually had. His eyes were different too, as if he was thinking about something painful. The look scared Ichigo, and she turned her head to look away.

"Ichigo," said Masaya, "I brought you here for a reason, do you know what that reason is?"

Ichigo shook her head, with a questioning look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo. This is the end of our relationship. I just don't want to see you hurt now that your not a Mew Mew. I hope we could still be close friends…" Masaya confessed.

Ichigo didn't even know what to say. Wasn't this the person she had fallen in love with? They had been through so much together and still stuck together. This was not a good day to have a broken heart, the again… What _is_ a good day to have a broken heart? Even though Ichigo was about to break into tears, she smiled at her ex-boyfriend.

"N-No it's okay. W-We could s-still be c-c-close friends. I-I'm sorry I have to go," Ichigo was barely able to choke out the words.

She ran off as far as she could without looking back. Where was she supposed to go now that her heart was broken?

'_Anywhere but the park, anywhere where I could get my mind off him,' _Ichigo thought.

"ICHIGO! WAIT!" called out Aoyama.

But she didn't wait. How could she wait? There was only one thing that she would wait for, was when happiness returned to her…

It wasn't long until the three aliens had planet Earth in their sites. It didn't take long to get to Earth, their ship wasn't like Earth's technology. The Cyniclons' machines were more advance. As they headed down to Earth, Kisshu couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo. How would she react when she saw him? Would she be surprised? Angry? Happy? As he continued to day dream, Taruto waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey Kisshu, snap out of it. We still need your help with the landing. Pai can't do _all_ the work ya' know," he commented.

Kisshu snapped back to his senses. He hadn't realized they had arrived at Earth early.

"We could land there," Pai said.

He pointed behind Café Mew Mew. The place had been disserted ever since they left. Although, it would be a bit odd if people saw a _huge_ alien spaceship behind a small café. Kisshu scratched the back of his head.

"Umm, are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. Pai nodded.

"I can easily turn this ship invisibl with a push of a button," Pai said.

"You sound like your on a human commercial."

"Shut up."

Pai and Kisshu landed the ship while Taruto looked out the window. Pai turned the ship invisible, but if any humans bumped into it they knew they would have to move to a new location. As Pai locked the ship down from the outside, Taruto and Kisshu went outside to have some fresh air. Taruto flew over Tokyo, while Kisshu went to go find his favorite kitten. The first place he checked was the café.

Taruto smelled the air of the city below him. It still smelled like gasoline mixed with sakura trees. It wasn't perfect but, he still had to admit: he missed it. Taruto floated down next to Pudding's house. He could still hear her little siblings, even on the outside of the house.

"Where's oneechan? Is she back from the store?" they all said to their 'mother'.

"Hmmm, she must not be home. Ah well! I'll visit another time then," Taruto said and floated away.

Taruto now decided to walk on the sidewalk and observe the humans from a distance. He stopped when he saw an adult chasing a child.

'_Geez, that adult is probably gonna pound that kid,' _he thought.

The adult caught the child, picked him up and ran around with him, with smiles on both their faces. Taruto thought these were odd sudden mood swings the humans could have. He cocked his head at the activity the adult and child were playing.

"Humans are so weird," he said

Just then, he heard something or someone running up the sidewalk. Taruto squinted.

'_What the- Pudding?' _he thought.

Pudding was running up the sidewalk as fast as she could with groceries in her hands, panting like never before.

"I HAVE TO HURRY! HEICHA, HANACHAN, HONCHA, LUCHA, CHINCHA , I'M COMING! MO! THEY MUST BE SO HUNGRY!" Pudding exclaimed.

Pudding was such in a hurry she didn't even realize where she was going. Taruto put his hands forward to stop her but it was too late.

"Hey! Wait, stop! Ooof-"

Pudding had ran into Taruto and both of them were knocked down to the floor. Who knew monkeys could charge so well? Taruto got up and rubbed his head.

"Hey, you should really watch out where your going Pudding," he said.

"I'm sorry I was just," Pudding started to apologize, but when she saw who it was a big smile spread on her face, "TARU-TARU!"

Pudding hugged Taruto like she did when he saved her from the dome. It wasn't a surprise that she still remembered his nickname. Taruto slightly blushed.

"Geez, even after a year you still call me that? I thought I told you not to!" said Taruto.

"Taru-Taru, will you help me with these bags? I have to hurry to brothers and sister."

Taruto nodded. It felt good to help out an old friend, especially when they helped restore your planet. Now, however, the planet was in jeopardy, and the aliens were going to need all the help they can get.

Kisshu was trying to look for Ichigo, but he couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't at her house, at the beach, at the park, not anywhere. There was one place where Kisshu didn't check: the café. Kisshu flew to the café and opened the window to let himself in. He turned on the lights and flew into the kitchen. All the cakes were gone, and there was nobody in sight. Kisshu placed his hand on the stove and looked around. The place was so quiet it was almost scary. Kisshu looked and saw the button that turned the stove on.

"Hmm, I wonder what this does…" he said has he pressed the button. He burned his hand in the fire and put it in his mouth.

"YOW! That hurt!" he screamed, a little too loudly.

Ichigo was still running and caught her breath next to Café Mew Mew. Her tears had been dried by the wind while she was running. Now, she felt a whole lot better, because she had ran and had blew the thoughts away of Masaya breaking up with her. She turned her head towards the café. She remembered whenever she had gone on a date with Aoyama, she had done her work perfectly and happily. She remembered Mint barely doing anything but sip her tea. How Lettuce would do the dishes, and Pudding used to entertain the customers, and Zakuro used to bring customers cake with a blank face… Ichigo blinked at the café.

'_What? The lights are on? Maybe Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san are back!' _she thought.

Kisshu heard the door creek open and was still kissing his hand. He looked out the window and saw the little redhead. Ichigo looked around the café. It looked so disserted. She wouldn't be surprised if she saw cobwebs under the table. Ichigo looked into the kitchen but there was nobody there. She stepped backwards to leave but somebody grasped her shoulders. Ichigo spun around. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"K-KISHU?"

"Hey Konecko-chan, did ya' miss me?"

**That's it for chapter 2. I'm gonna try to write chapter 3 early in the morning since I'm tired right now. And I haven't forgotten my promise. Sorry I couldn't find the time for a PxL scene. This chapter was a bit rushed… And yes the pirates will come in the next chapter so don't stop reading! See ya!**


	3. Reunited

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of 'Planet Star'. Geez you guys I am SO sorry! I was GOING to type up chapter 3 this week but I found out I had school. And my parents won't let me use the computer unless I 'prove myself' worthy of using it by getting good grades on my report card even though I always do… ANYWAY! We are getting off topic here! (And no, I'm not 'conceded' or however you spell that) I really let you guys down and broke my promise so I feel really bad. Plus I got review that, a person cried when I didn't update two stories in one day, so I feel guilty. So just for all of you readers… I'LL DO MY BEST! Now on with the story! Disclaimer please! **

** I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

** "**K-Kishu?"

"Hey Konecko-chan did you miss me?"

Ichigo was in shock…

'_T-The aliens are back? That can't be! They had left Earth after the final battle didn't they? Wasn't all said and done? They have no reason to come back do they? It just doesn't make any sense…'_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo continued to stare at Kisshu. She was also slightly blushing. Kisshu was a bit taller than she remembered him being. He had grown some muscle since they last met. His hair was a bit longer but it hadn't grown much. Kisshu chuckled.

"What's the matter kitten? Cat got your tongue?"

"Hm, very funny Kisshu. What are you doing here?" she asked, still blushing pink.

Kisshu's face began to get serious. His golden eyes began to glare at the ground. He clenched his fists tightly, until his knuckles were white. He began to slowly turn his head away from the ground and look at Ichigo.

"You see, it all began with this pirate…"

"PIRATES?" Pudding exclaimed.

Taruto nodded. After they had gotten inside the house and Pudding's siblings had been put to bed, Taruto had brought up the subject. He figured it would be as good a time as any. But he never really expected her reaction to be filled with terror, and excitement at the same time. As if she knew the dangers ahead, but wanted it more than ever! It was like being a daredevil, Taruto suggested. All of a sudden, Pudding grabbed his hands.

"Taru-Taru! We have to go get the other mew mews!" Pudding said joyfully.

Taruto nodded. This is what him and his friends had come here for in the first place. Pudding crawled under her bed. Taruto looked under, confused and feeling impatient. When Pudding came out, she had her pendant in her hand.

"I've been saving this, just in case I needed it. Now we can go!"

"Oh my, pirates?" Lettuce said. Pai nodded.

After he had finished locking the ship, he had immediately gone to the green mew, in search for help. He knew he could trust her since she helped him change his mind about Earth in the final battle. She was a good friend even to the Cyniclons. He explained to her that they used high-tech gear. And the rock Buck had used to destroy their planet.

"He said this so called 'star rock' was the most powerful thing in the universe," Pai explained, "after he destroyed our home he said would come after planet Earth. But the thing that bothers me is… How can a _rock _be that powerful? I've done my reseatch but nothing adds up."

Lettuce had a concerned look on her face, and Pai had a frustrated look. After a few minutes of silence, Lettuce spoke.

"Why don't we go find Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san? Maybe they can help?"

Pai groaned, but nodded. He never really asked for extra help, but right now the Cyniclons were going to have to get all the help they can get. Lettuce opened her closet and pulled out an old jacket. By the time she had pulled out her pendant from the jacket pendant, Pai was already outside her window waiting for her.

"Let's go!"

Ichigo was running to her house at top speed. Kisshu had already told her about the pirates, and after that, she had told him she had to go get something. Of course, Kisshu was following her, and she knew it.

"You do realize that I can just teleport you to your house, right?" asked Kisshu.

Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks. She had almost forgotten that Kisshu could not only fly, but teleport.

"Geez! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" she protested. Kisshu shrugged.

"I thought you knew!"

Ichigo sighed while Kisshu opened the teleportation portal. Kisshu walked in, while Ichigo followed. Once in Strawberry's room, Ichigo rummaged through her accesorie box, Kisshu took a look around. Her room was pretty much the same, than when he last saw it. Kisshu opened her closet. She had brand new clothes, no doubt. Ichigo glared at Kisshu.

"Ahem! Do you mind?" Ichigo said, blushing.

"Nope."

Kisshu then pulled out her bra and underwear. I held it in Ichigo's face.

"Hey look Ichigo look! I didn't know you had strawberry underwear!

"K-KISSHU!" Ichigo yelled, blushing redder than a strawberry, and yanking the underwear away from Kisshu.

Kisshu busted out laughing, while Ichigo looked for her pendant. A smile suddenly appeared on Ichigo's face.

"Found it!" she exclaimed, raising the pendant in the air.

"Aargh, thar be planet Earth straight ahead," Buck said with his telescope in his hand, " It be a small planet compared to ours, but it has the booty I'm lookin' for so… ONWARD LADS!"

"Ai Commander Buck!" said the pirates.

When the pirates finally reached Earth they 'rowed' over Tokyo. Buck looked around.

"Eh? This be planet Earth? 'Tis a bit crowded is it not? Ah well. Just blast out all these blocks and trees! HAR HAR HAR!" said Commander Buck.

Mint was having her dinner, with her pendant in one hand. She was staring at it, oddly missing the old days of saving the Earth.

"Something bothering you Mint-chan?" her older brother said.

"Well I just-" BOOM!

Mint's mansion's roof exploded. The reason? Mint looked up. A giant pirate ship flew above her, blowing up buildings and trees. Mint knew what she had to do, but she couldn't do it alone. She clutched her pendant tightly, not letting it go. She ran down the street to Ichigo's house, to reunite with the leader of the Mews.

Zakuro was at the airport, ready to go to America for a movie shoot. She saw a man holding up the sign, 'Zakuro' and headed over with her suit cases. In one of her suit cases, a pendant was hidden inside, just in case there was evil a foot.

"Are you Zakuro Fujiwara?" asked the man.

Zakuro nodded and picked up her suit cases.

BOOM! The pirates had blown off the roof of the airport, along with the planes and passengers in them. Zakuro looked up furiously at the pirates. She opened her suit case and pulled out her pendant. She too, was soon running down the street to the leader of the mews' house, as well as the other mew mews as well.

Ichigo and Kisshu were now standing outside side-by-side, looking at the pirate ship.

"Is that..?" Ichigo trailed off. Kisshu nodded.

"They're the ones who destroyed my planet, and from the looks of things, their gonna try to destroy yours to."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ichigo shouted. Kisshu smirked.

"ICHIGO!" said voices.

Ichigo looked to her left and Kisshu looked to his right. The Mew Mews and Cyniclons were coming from different streets but coming to the same place.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Zakuro.

"Yeah what's with that ship?" asked Mint.

All three of the aliens groaned.

"So we have to explain it over, _again_?" complained Kisshu. Ichigo nodded.

"Yes! You do!" shouted Ichigo.

All three of the Cyniclons took turns, explaining the matter to Mint and Zakuro. They both nodded understandingly, both still gripping their pendants tightly.

"Ichigo," said Lettuce, "you understand what we have to do now don't you?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yes. Alright! Let's go everyone!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

**Phew! Um… okay, that chapter was a bit boring, but I PROMISE this story is going to get better! I hope you guys can forgive me! I'll try to make my fan fictions A.S.A.P! But as I explained before I have school. So don't expect for them to come through the week. So until next time! See ya!**


	4. Mew Mew Evolution!

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of 'Planet Star'. Sorry I haven't been writing much. I've been kind of depressed because of family drama and personal situations. But I'm ok now! How long has it been, a year…?ANYWAY, like I said in the last chapter this chapter will be a lot more promising, so let's get this show on the road..! I need a disclaimer here people…. **

** I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!" 

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"What the-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"It couldn't be, could it?"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"I-It is! Ryou! Come look at this!"

Foot steps rounded the corner of the laboratory. As Ryou Shigarone walked in, to see his partner, Keiichiro Akasaka.

"What is it, Keiichiro?" He asked, leaning over the chair.

"Take a look at this," Keiichiro said and pointed to the screen.

Ryou's eyes widened in shock.

"T-The Mew Mews? But if they're able to activate their pendants then that means…"

"There's a new enemy!" They both said in unison.

All five of the mew mews jumped towards the pirate ship, dodging cannon balls, lasers, and gun fires. Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai flew towards it as well, attacking it as they hovered over the ship. Buck's crew looked a bit worried, their ship was taking an awful lot of damage.

"S-Sir! They're going to blow us out of the sky if we don't do something, quick!" shouted one of Buck's men.

"Aye, I got that. Go and take all the heavy load out, AND FIRE!" commanded Buck.

"Yes sir! On it sir!"

The pirates took out the big guns and started to fire big, heavy, and high tech guns. The mews screamed, trying to dodge them all while jumping. The explosions gave them bruises on their bear legs and arms. The temperature outside became very hot and unhealthy, and the sky was smothered with smoke clouds bigger than the size of an average cloud. Tokyo was practically on fire.

So far, Ichigo was doing the most damage. She kicked some of the pirates in the jaw or stomach before going to another part of the ship and damaging it with her Strawberry Bell. She was doing great so far, almost flawless if it hadn't been for a few bruises on her body. Buck had been eyeing her the whole time. He smirked with an evil look in his eyes. Buck grabbed his gun and aimed it in Ichigo's direction.

"Let's give the pretty girl a real explosion of a surprise, heh heh heh," He mumbled.

Buck aimed his gun and locked onto Ichigo. He laughed very loudly as he was about to pull the trigger. Kisshu turned around out of curiosity. His eyes turned wide as he saw Buck with the gun.

"Ichigo… NO!" he screamed.

Buck pulled the trigger. Ichigo, out of curiosity, turned to hear what Kisshu was screaming about. Kisshu, quickly, went in front of Ichigo, blocking her from the blast. In a quick, sudden movement, the blast hit kisshu. Kisshu was screaming in pain of the vlast that had hit him in his back. He fell down to his knees and onto the floor, paralyzed, with smoke rising from his body.

"Kisshu…" Ichigo whispered. Her knees felt and legs felt weak. She fell to her knees looking at the helpless alien that had just protected her. "Kisshu…" she, once again, said.

"KISSHU! KISSHU! ARE YOU OKAY? KISSHU!" Taruto yelled. Both he and Pai flew towards their comrade.

"Taru-Taru! Wait!" called Pudding.

Another powerful gun fired, but it wasn't to attack the Mew mews and aliens, it was to attack the ship and the pirates. The bullet took out one of the ship's engine and the ship slowly made its way down to the ground. Lettuce looked down and blushed slightly.

"S-Shirogane-san?"

"Hold on girls! I'm coming!" Ryou called.

Ryou started to climb up the ladder. Pai watched as he did very closely. One part of him wanted to cut the ladder, the other side wanted to push Ryou off. He wondered which he would do. All of sudden, colorful sparkles swarmed around him.

_ "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Pai, such naughty thinking! We both know neither of those choices aren't nice. Hee hee!"_ said the playful voice.

'_I know, but still… I can't stand the sight of that human!"_ Pai responded to the voice through his thoughts.

"_So pushing him off a the ladder will help? Hee hee! Your funny Pai! But we both know Lettuce wouldn't like that! She'd hate you for life! And you wouldn't want that would you? After all, you do have a crush on her don't you?_" The voice teased.

Pai blushed slightly and looked around with an annoyed look on his face. The sparkles went away and the colors faded as it did. Still, Pai did not see anything. Ryou finished climbing up the ladder and walked toward Lettuce.

"Is everything all right?" he asked with a concerned face. Lettuce pointed toward Ichigo and Kisshu. "I-Ichigo-chan is…"

"ICHIGO! Ichigo what happened?" exclaimed Ryou.

"No, not again…" Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo…?"

"_No, not this again"_ Ichigo thought. It was the same thing over and over. Kisshu would risk his life to save her and all she could do was stare and cry. Last time, Kisshu even died trying to save her from Deep Blue. Ichogo stared down at Kisshu. It was like déjà vu only in a different situation. How could she let this happen for the second time in her life?

"No, not again…" she whispered again.

"Ichigo…?" wondered Lettuce.

"NOT AGAIN!" Ichigo screamed.

Deep within Buck's treasure layer, lay a chest that was well guarded. This treasure chest began to shake and shake before eventually, it opened. A bright and colorful rock floated up and flew out the window. As Ichigo was crying over Kisshu, colorful sparkles surrounded her.

"_Mew Mew Ichigo,"_ called a voice. Ichigo was startled and looked around, "_I am known as the Star Rock. You have awakened your true power. Now… EVOLVE! MEW MEW ICHIGO!" _

Ichigo was now glowing and full of energy again. Her wounds were healed and she could feel power going into her. Her Strawberry Bell was also transforming, it became powerful gloves with heart shaped symbols on them.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! EVOLUTION!"

A wand with a powerful aura came into her hands. Its energy was so strong that Ichigo could barely hold it. Her grip tightened over it as she tried to control it. The wand accepted her as its master and was calm. Ichigo loosened her grip and stared at the wand in awe.

"_These gloves help you control the wand. Please make sure you control how much power you take out of it. Too much power could be dangerous, you know!"_ the Star Rock warned.

Ichigo nodded, " I understand."

Ichigo waved the wand in the air. She could hear the words coming from her heart. She knew she would chant them perfectly like she did when she first became a Mew Mew.

"STRAWBERRY RIPPLE… SURPRISE!" she chanted.

A beam of pink waves came out of her wand and almost completely destroyed the ship. Ichigo put a shield around her friends. The pirates ran around screaming and bumping into things. Buck got up and went into the escape pod.

"Come on lads! Abandon ship! Into the escape pods!" called Buck.

The pirates who weren't horribly injured ran into the escape pods. They blasted off into the sky until they were no longer seen. Ichigo floated down to the ground. Her head felt dizzy as she took her first step. Her headache was growing stronger as she walked towards Kisshu. He had not healed at all. He was still paralyzed and helpless. Suddenly, the Star Rock appeared in front of her.

"_Hee hee! That was great Mew Mew Ichigo! I see you used more power than you needed to. Do you always do that in your battles? Take it easy okay? Hee hee! See ya' later!"_ it said.

It flew into the aliens' ship without anyone noticing. Ichigo's focus turned back toward Kish. He was still laying there on the ground, almost lifeless. Suddenly a ship flew past their heads. It was one of the escape pods with Buck in it.

"Mark me words Tokyo Mew Mew! When I find the rest of the Star Rocks, I'm blowing up this planet first! Ya' won't get away with this!" Buck warned.

The escape pod flew into the sky until it was no longer seen. Again, Ichigo turned her focus back to Kisshu. He was still laying there with his mouth parted and his body paralyzed. Ichigo still blamed herself for what happened to him. She wished that he would just open his eyes.

"Kisshu…" she whispered again.

Pai walked over to Kisshu and picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. Ichigo was surprised how strong he was, but not that surprised. He was the oldest of the three Cyniclons, and was very powerful. Taruto looked at Kisshu with a concerned face and then at Pai. Pai nodded of understanding.

"We should get going, we still have to track down those aliens," he said.

With that, he, Taruto, flew off with Kisshu. Ichigo couldn't let them just walk away. After Tokyo Mew Mew had just relived their past. After, the damages the pirates did to Earth and the promise Buck made. And didn't the Cyniclons come to Earth to warn them? No, she couldn't let them go alone.

"Wait," she called, "we'll go with you!"

Pai turned around, "We? Whose we?"

"Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"-And me! I'll also go with you!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around. Standing there, and huffing and puffing was the Blue Knight himself. His clothes were tattered and ripped. He, also, had wounds on his body. Ichigo was astonished to see her ex-boyfriend and a bit embarrassed. She blushed slightly.

"A-Aoyama-kun?" she exclaimed.

One of Kisshu's fingers twitched. Ichigo didn't notice, her focus was only on Masaya at the moment. Masaya was smiling at her which made her blush even more. She averted her gaze from him to stop her awe. He was her ex-boyfriend after all.

"I'll also go with you! Earth is my home too and I want to do anything to protect… I want to protect Ichigo-chan also," he said.

"Nya!" exclaimed Ichigo. Kisshu's finger twitched again

Pai rolled his eyes, "Fine, just don't get in our way"

And with that, all ten of them went inside the alien's spaceship. They were all looking forward to this adventure, especially Ichigo. The feeling she felt when she was transformed by the Star Rock, and how dizzy she felt when she used too much power. Power like that could control anyone and eventually kill them. She glanced at Masaya and looked down at the floor.

"_Aoyama-kun, you said the reason you were here was to protect the Earth and myself. But is that true? Have you come here for an even bigger reason than that? What are your intentions… Aoyama-kun?"_ Ichigo thought.

She lay down on the bed provided for her and finally… drifted to sleep.

**So that's it for this chapter! The next chapter will start off in someone's dream. And of course you guys know who it is, but that person is only half of the puzzle. Who else is dreaming the same dream? Hee hee! I'll try to post the next chapter next week(hopefully not next year XD)so until next time, see ya!**


	5. Wish on a Lucky Star

**Welcome to Chapter 5 of Planet Star. As I said before, this chapter will be in somebody's dream. There are two people dreaming the same dream blah, blah, blah. Oh yeah! I'm going to introduce some new characters and give you some more info on the Star Rocks! So hurray for that! Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews, whenever you guys send me some it gives me the energy to write another chapter… I'm serious! Anyway, lets start the disclaimer in 3…2…1… **

** I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

Ichigo sat up, looking very confused. Where was she? All around her was nothing but white. She sat up and began walking around.

"Hello?" she called, "Is anybody there?"

She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her normal clothes, and not dressed as a mew mew like she was before. She soon started to jog. It seemed as though this was a never ending maze with no obstacles. She was starting to get tired from all the jogging and sped up a little. Ichigo noticed a light bouncing up and down. She ran towards it, like the curious cat she was. The light bounced away from her.

"Wait!" she called.

Ichigo then began to run after it as the light at normal speed. She was going faster than normal and almost tripped once or twice. The light did a double bounce when she stumbled, almost as if it was laughing at her! Ichigo was now furious and determined to catch that ball of light. She sped up even more, but the ball of light was still bouncing at normal pace.

Ichigo felt as if she were on a treadmill. No matter how faster she ran to get what was in front of her, she could never catch it. Finally, Ichigo tripped and fell on the ground-hard. She rubbed her knee in pain.

"Ow," she cried, "that hurt."

In front of her was a large door. Ichigo looked around. The door wasn't attached to any wall, it was just there. She looked behind the door and saw nothing. Again, out of curiosity, Ichigo turned the knob and opened the door. Surprisingly, there was another room inside. It was very fancy. It had a fireplace, a large chair, a comfy bed, and an expensive wardrobe.

Ichigo, subconsciously, walked in. She looked around the room in awe. She saw the Queen-size bed and plopped on it with glee while still looking around.

"Wow," she said, still in awe.

Suddenly, Ichigo heard voices. But where were they coming from? She looked around frantically to see where the noise was coming from. She closed her eyes to focus. At first, the voices were coming in every direction. Ichigo calmed down and focused more. Then the voices came from only one direction.

'_It's coming from the… west?" _Ichigo thought.

She turned her head to the left and saw a door. She nodded to herself as she walked towards it. She grabbed the handle and slightly opened the door, then peeked inside. Her eyes went round when she looked into the room.

"C-Captain Buck the Pirate?" exclaimed Ichigo.

Buck was kneeling down on one knee. His face looked like he was ashamed and scared at the same time. Blue mist surrounded him and the whole room. Ichigo could hardly breathe with the scent of the mist.

"FAILURE! I HATE FAILURE!" shrieked a voice of a woman.

"I apologize my queen, I shall try harder," promised Buck.

"NO! You shall not go alone! I will hire another leader to go with you!'"

"I have the strength to get the Star Rocks! All seven of them! I-

"I know you do, Buck! But apparently, you cannot handle this group called Tokyo Mew Mew and their big-eared friends the Cyniclons!"

Buck looked down at the floor, again in shame. He had terminated every group that dared challenge him with ease, why couldn't he beat Tokyo Mew Mew?

"I am hiring Clarissa Van Puck to your aid. Surely with the two of you together, you can defeat this new group and win back the Star Rock," the queen ordered.

"Clarissa? But your majesty I-"

"DISMISSED!" interrupted the queen.

Suddenly the floor started to be ripped in pieces. Both Buck and Ichigo fell down into the darkness. Ichigo looked at Buck but he didn't seem to notice her. He wasn't even making a sound. Ichigo closed her eyes and let the darkness capture her…

Ichigo woke up lying on a hard and cold bed, but with warm sheets and blankets. She sat up wearily and shook her head.

_'What a strange dream,'_ she thought as she got out of her bed.

As soon as she got out of her bed, her headache came back to her. She rubbed her head in agony. She put the warm blankets around her and walked to the door of her room. She noticed Zakuro, Mint, and Pudding were still asleep.

_'Huh? Lettuce is out of bed? I wonder what she's doing…"_ she thought.

Ichigo opened the door and walked through the hall. She sat down in a chair and looked out a large window. They were in space all right. Ichigo could see the stars and the moons. It was a beautiful sight to see. Somewhere, the star rocks were hidden in space. Ichigo was determined to find them all, but it still was a lot of work. Space was pretty big.

"Um, Ichigo-chan," a voice said.

The voice interrupted Ichigo's thoughts, and she turned around in surprise. The voice belonged to Lettuce. She was standing in pajamas, with her hands attached. Her face was still shy, but also sad at the same time.

"Lettuce… is something wrong? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Lettuce nodded.

"I-I'm okay. But…" Lettuce looked at Ichigo straight in the eye, "…Kisshu isn't"

Ichigo ran through the halls, looking for where Kisshu might be. She checked every door and ran as fast as she could.

'_I-I'm okay. But… Kisshu isn't.' _Lettuce's voice still echoes in her head. How could she let her friend be hurt this easily? How? Suddenly, Ichigo heard voices. She closed her eyes and began to focus. The voices, again were coming from the left of her. She ran towards the door, ready even if she had to knock it down with her own force.

_'There better not be another fancy room behind this door!'_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo burst through the doors.

"KISSHU!" she yelled.

Pai, Taruto, Ryou, and Masaya all looked at her, with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Ichigo-chan?" Masaya said.

Ichigo tried her best to ignore Masaya's gaze at the moment, and tried to put her focus only on Kisshu.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Pai stepped aside. There, lying on the bed was Kisshu himself. Still not moving, but his lip twitched a bit. Pai glanced at him, then looked at Ichigo.

"He's been paralyzed. He seems to react to sound. If we keep talking to him, I'm sure he'll be conscience again. But for now, we have to give him Paralysis Medicine every 4 hours." Pai explained.

Ichigo nodded in understanding. She clenched her fists and bit her lip.

'_This is all my fault Kisshu has been paralyzed. How could I let this happen? It's the final battle all over again only… he's alive.'_ Ichigo thought.

A tear dripped down her cheek. Guilt was coming over her and it was much worse than her headache. She put her hand on her head and wiped away her tears, but as soon as she did, more tears came down her face. Suddenly, she felt a burst of energy. It was flowing all through her body, her spirit, her soul. Suddenly, Lettuce burst through the doors.

"S-Shirogane-san! Pai-san! The Star Rock! It's-" Lettuce said but was interrupted.

The Star Rock followed Lettuce through the doors and was shining more brightly than ever. Zakuro, Mint, and Pudding were all following it. The Star Rock hovered over Kisshu.

"_Well, I see he hasn't gotten any better. Yawn. Too bad! I really liked his personality! I would of even dated the guy if I had a chance," _it said.

Ichigo's face was hot. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Her cat ears were also sticking out.

"Hey! You stay-" Ichigo started to say.

The Star Rock floated towards her which made her eyes burn. She averted her eyes from the rock.

"_So how's the headache Ichigo? Did it get any better? Hee hee! Hey! It's rude not to make eye contact while having a conversation ya' know!"_ the Star Rock demanded.

"Well I can't! Your shining too bright!" Ichigo yelled.

"_I am? Oh! I am! I guess I should come out now!" _said the Star Rock.

"Eh? Come out?"

The Star Rock floated into the air and started to shine even brighter. It might have been as bright as the sun.

"Avert your eyes!" warned Zakuro.

Ichigo shielded her eyes until she felt the light dim. She removed her hands and was surprised at what she saw. There floating in front of her was a little imp with red long hair in a ponytail. It was pink and its smile was mischievous. Its eyes were red, daring, and also mischievous.

"Hey there! I'm Lucky Star! But you can call me Lucky." Lucky introduced.

"Lucky…?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yep! And since my power seems to react mostly around you Ichigo, I think I'll hang around you for a bit." Lucky said as she put her elbow on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hey wait a minute! You can't just-" Ichigo started to say.

"I think you should do it," interrupted Zakuro, "I think you two should team up."

"Yeah! Nee-sama's right! Don't be so stupid Ichigo!" said Mint.

"I think it's a great idea! You two make an awesome team!" said Pudding. Lettuce nodded in agreement.

"But… But I…" Ichigo stammered.

"What's the problem here? If your whole team approves of me then there shouldn't be a problem right?" Lucky said. Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Well alright then! I can hear everyone's stomach growling, so let's get some grub!" exclaimed Lucky.

"I am a bit hungry! How'd you know Lucky Star?" Masaya said and walked out the door.

Lucky stopped and stared out Aoyama through the door.

"I prefer to be called Lucky, not-" Lucky started to say but was interrupted when Pudding grabbed her.

"Come on Lucky! Oh wow you're so cute!" squealed Pudding.

"Just because I'm an imp doesn't make me cute…" mumbled Lucky.

"Hey! Pudding! Don't be so reckless!" called Taruto.

Ichigo stayed behind and watched over Kisshu. She was holding his hand and squeezing it tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched him, motionless on the bed.

"Oh Kisshu… I'm so sorry." Ichigo said. She laid her head on the bed where Kisshu lay and drifted off to sleep.

"_Hey Ichigo… Wake up… Ichigoooo…"_ said a voice.

Ichigo opened her eyes. A pair of big, red eyes was staring at her. Ichigo jumped. It was Lucky. She was hovering Kisshu and staring at Ichigo. Ichigo realized she was sleeping with Kisshu… kind of.

"Hey, you should really get to bed. It's late and you haven't even eaten." lectured Lucky. Ichigo nodded.

"I understand. I'll be going to bed now. Please excuse me." Ichigo said.

She got up and walked to the door, half asleep. Lucky glanced at Kisshu, then at Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo. You really do care about this guy don't you?" Lucky asked.

Ichigo turned around and smiled. "Yes," she said, "I really do."

And with that, Ichigo walked back to her room with Lucky following her carrying her rock. Ichigo tucked herself in, and went to sleep. Lucky was flying out of the room, still carrying her rock, when she saw a shadowy figure standing there looking at the room. It walked down the hall, almost speed walking. Lucky followed it, hot on its trail. The shadow turned the corner quickly. Lucky also did the same but when she did, she found the boys' room.

She flew inside and looked around, everyone was sleeping, everyone but Masaya. The bathroom lights were on and Lucky floated inside. The shower was on. Lucky floated closer, very slowly, still observing her surroundings. There were no clothes on the floor whatsoever. There were no clothes in the hamper or even on the sink. She grabbed the curtains and swung it open. There was nobody there.

"Lucky?" said a voice.

Lucky turned around. Aoyama was holding a towel around his waist, with a toothbrush in his mouth. Lucky looked at him suspiciously. What was he doing up this late?

"I was just about to take a shower after the water heated up." He explained.

Lucky slowly put her hand in the water still looking at him closely. It was still a bit cool but was heating up. She took her hand out of the water.

"Did you need something?" Masaya asked. Lucky shook her head.

"Nothing…" she said then stopped at the door, "…at the moment."

She then went back to the girls' room, got into her rock, and rested for the night.

Ichigo sat up, looking very confused. She looked around and there was nothing but white and… and a door. She remembered now, she had fallen into darkness after she heard the conversation with Buck and a higher threat.

'_Is this_ _the same door as before?'_ thought Ichigo.

She creaked it open and automatically heard voices. She peaked inside. There, was Buck talking to somebody, but Ichigo couldn't see who it was.

"I don't what I'm going to do. The queen doesn't trust me to do this mission by myself." Said Buck.

"It'll be okay, with two leaders you'll complete your missions in time," said the voice. It sounded very familiar to Ichigo, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"But this… Tokyo Mew Mew, I don't know what to do with them." Buck said. Ichigo managed to look to the side of the room.

"…Let me tell you something about Tokyo Mew Mew…" said the voice. Ichigo finally saw who it was.

"L-LUCKY?" Ichigo exclaimed.

**Okay, well that's it for this chapter. How'd you guys like Lucky? I want at least 5 reviews on her! Anyhow, the next chapter will have a lot more romance in it. And who do you guys think the shadowy figure was? A ghost? Ooooohhhh! Haha! I'll be waiting for reviews for that too! And please don't flame Lucky because she adds comedy relief to the story. Anyway, the next chapter will be posted next week! Until next folks, see ya!**


	6. Lucky the Traitor?

**Hello one and all and welcome to Chapter 6 of Planet Star! To answer all of your questions, YES there will be more adventures in this chapter, YES there will be romance, and NO it will not be boring! (What kind of a question is that anyway? "Will it be boring?" Who says that?) Anyway, you know I love you guys and am willing for you all to give me ideas on this even if I am a stubborn mule (and yes I can be VERY stubborn at times! But I'm not a jerk. So that's ok) So on with the story! DISCLAIMEEEEEERRR! **

** I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

"L-LUCKY?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Lucky was talking to Buck? The enemy? Ichigo could hardly believe it! Lucky was on their side! On Tokyo Mew Mew and the Cyniclons side! Right…? Well, it wasn't like Lucky decided to join their team or anything. But she _had_ said that she would "hang out" with Ichigo for a while, right? Tokyo Mew Mew had put their trust in her, as a teammate, so why was she talking to Buck? Unless it was a "unfriendly conversation"? Ichigo didn't understand.

"They are a strong group. I doubt you will be able to handle them on your own," Lucky said with a blank expression. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were calm. Her mouth was not smiling nor frowning. Her tooth did not show through her mouth like it did when she opened it or smiled widely. And her skin. Her skin had changed colors. It was now turquoise rather than pink.

Buck grinned. He looked younger somehow. He was wearing jeans, a red shirt with white po-ka-dots and a red bandanna. There were no wrinkles on his face like before when Ichigo had seen him. His hair was brown and came up to his shoulders and was in a ponytail, unlike last time where his hair was grey and long and with braids.

"Heh. Are you saying that you are willing to help me? Lucky, you sly girl, I thought you were on Tokyo Mew Mew's side?" Buck said. Lucky gritted her teeth. _Now_ Ichigo could see her sharp long tooth. It reminded her of Kisshu's tooth when he smiled. Kisshu… He was still paralyzed, and all she - Ichigo- could do about it was sit there and cry. How pathetic.

"I never said I was going to help _you_ Buck! But we both _are_ after the same thing but with different intentions. You are gathering the Star Rocks because you want to please your queen, and _I_ am after the Star Rocks for… well, you'll find out soon enough." Lucky said and turned her back on Buck for a moment. Buck stared at her for a moment, and then walked forward.

"You mean, to save your siblings?" Buck said, still walking towards her. Lucky's eyes widened in fear.

'_Eh? Lucky has siblings?'_ Ichigo thought as Buck stepped closer.

"Lucky," Buck said, softly, "Is this really about saving your siblings? Or is this about something bigger than that?" As he inched closer Lucky was coming out of her imp form, and into her true form. Ichigo couldn't see her true form yet because the body was made out of light. Buck put his hands around her waist. He put his mouth where her ear seemed to be. "Is it because of," he whispered, "your father?"

Lucky gasped. She instantly pushed him back when she saw what he was doing to her. "STOP!" she yelled in fury and embarrassment. Lucky looked down at the ground, her face hot. The shadows were covering her eyes as she turned back into her imp form. Buck was down on the ground, staring at her. There was no sound except their- Ichigo, Buck, and Lucky's- breathing and the dangling of Buck's earring on his point ear.

"Don't do this," said Lucky, "don't do this, Buck. If you do, the curse… will be sealed." Ichigo's eyes widened.

'_Eh? What curse?_' Ichigo thought.

"Lucky… I'm sorry if I upset you. But the "curse" is not a curse at all. It's a responsibility. Something all of your siblings and yourself were granted." Buck said. Lucky turned around to look at him, with anger in her eyes.

"And what would you know? You'd probably choose my older sister over me…"

"Lucky, why do you think I went to your planet and chose you first out of all of your siblings?" Buck said, stepping closer, "Lucky, I'd serve you for the rest of my life if I had to."

Lucky was shocked. Tears ran down her hot cheeks as she stared at Buck. "Oh, Buck" Lucky said in tears as she flew over to hug him. They hugged tightly, and for minutes but seemed like hours to Ichigo.

Ichigo sat on the ground, staring in disbelief. She looked up at the blank sky, wondering and thinking.

'_W-What was that? And… What is going on?'_ Ichigo thought. Her head was spinning. She couldn't think straight. Eventually, she passed out in her very own dream…

Ichigo's eyes widened when she woke up. She was practically panting, and sweat trickled down her forehead. She sat up gasping for air. Her heart was beating so fast that she had to hold her hand down on her chest.

"That couldn't be real. That just couldn't be-" Ichigo started to say.

"Ouch!" said a voice. Ichigo looked around and hastily got out of bed.

Ichigo jogged down the metal hall in her pajamas. She had so many thoughts in her head. Like, why were Buck and Lucky together? What was the relationship between them? Ichigo's cheeks got hot just thinking about it. She rounded the corner of the hall.

"Yow! Watch it with the needles will ya'?" said the voice again. Ichigo immediately knew who it was, and wished her curiosity was at minimum.

"Lucky," Ichigo said.

Lucky was hooked up to different sets of wires. She grimaced as Ryou put needles in her and extracted blood. Ichigo stared at them, her face blank, showing no emotions. Ryou pulled the last needle out of Lucky's blue skin, that was no longer pink, Ichigo noticed. He clapped his hands together getting rid of the "germs" like most people did.

"Alright Lucky, I've got one more test. I'm going to have to ask you to get inside your rock," said Ryou.

"Fine," said Lucky as she groaned. She obediently, went inside her rock. The Star Rock started to glow again as soon as Lucky was inside. Ryou scraped dust off the rock, and put it in a plastic bag. He put the bag on a shelf and turned on his laptop.

"Alright Lucky, you can come out now. Your done." He called.

"Finally!" Lucky said, stretching.

Lucky turned, feeling someone's eyes on her. Ichigo was staring at her with a blank expression on her face. Luck crossed her arms on her chest, and flew towards her. Ichigo stepped back, but tripped and landed on her bottom.

"Hey Ichigo. You wanna see Kisshu? He's doin' a lot better now." Lucky said, her eyes reflecting Ichigo's face and expression. Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded. Lucky smiled down at her.

"Great. I'll see you there!" called Lucky as she flew down the hall.

Ichigo stood up in the hall, almost falling down on her feet again. She put her hand on her head, trying to soothe the new headache she had. How could she have forgotten about Kisshu? Ichigo staggered down the hall, her headache getting worse with every step she took. There were so many thoughts in her head, so many thoughts coming _into_ her head. She felt dizzy and sick. Ichigo couldn't bear to resist the pain much longer, for it hurt too much. She then let herself fall.

'_I don't understand. There are so many things I don't understand in this world- No, in this galaxy, in this universe. Should I just let it be? Maybe. But my curiosity overwhelms me too much. And there is another thing that tells me to keep on going. What is it? What… what is… it?' _Ichigo thought as she fell.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a force against her chest. Her eyes opened as her breath left her lips. She looked up wearily, still feeling dizzy, but her headache was gone, for she had no more thoughts. She recognized the face instantly.

"Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo said, almost in a whisper. Masaya smiled down at her.

"Please," Aoyama whispered, "call me Masaya."

"Masaya…" Ichigo said. Masaya brought his face closer to Ichigo's .

'_What is this?' _Ichigo thought, '_It's almost as if he's going to-'_

"Ahem!" said a voice.

Both Ichigo and Masaya turned their heads. Lucky was looking at them with her arms crossed against her chest. Her eyes were narrowed and she had the same mischievous smile on her face that she always did. But Ichigo saw something different in her eyes. There was something oddly negative. Masaya let go of Ichigo and smiled. Ichigo blushed a hot pink.

"Um Ichigo. You want to see Kisshu now?" Lucky asked, pointing to the door. Ichigo nodded and walked in the room with Masaya right behind her. Lucky watched him carefully, then flew in herself.

Kisshu was still lying in bed, looking unconscious. His face looked calmer, and he didn't look dead anymore. It was as if he was sleeping, Ichigo decided. The thought of Ichigo's lips pressing against Kisshu's lips came inside her head. Ichigo blushed madly, and her cat ears popped out. Lucky shot a glance at her and snickered.

"Look" said Lucky. She placed her hand on Kisshu's palm. Kisshu's hand squeezed hers, and his other hand tapped its fingers on the bed. Suddenly, the room turned red. Lucky closed her eyes, her long hair was flowing upwards. Ichigo suddenly felt power running through her, and the dizziness she had was immediately gone. She felt as if she could do anything. Suddenly, the red faded, and everything was normal again.

"W-What did you do Lucky?" asked Ichigo.

"I was talking to him through thought. It took some extra energy out of me because he's paralyzed, and his brain doesn't really function properly at the moment," explained Lucky.

"So… What did he say?" asked Ichigo. Lucky smiled at her. Ichigo's eyes slightly widened and she blushed. Lucky was really pretty when she smiled, a _real_ smile.

"He says he loves you Ichigo, and he's really glad you came to see him this early."

Ichigo blushed. Kisshu still loved her, and wasn't even a bit concerned about himself. Tears streamed down Ichigo's cheeks. Masaya frowned.

"Kisshu…" said Ichigo.

Masaya crossed his arms against his chest and looked at the wall.

'_That's the big improvement? So what if he could hold hands now? '_ thought Masaya. Lucky shot him a look.

'_It's a huge improvement dipstick! Being able to move slightly when you're paralyzed after three days is rare!' _Lucky responded to him by thought. Masaya flushed.

Suddenly, a huge red light went off. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The loud noise hurt Ichigo's ears. She covered them and looked at Lucky. Lucky beckoned both Masaya and Ichigo to follow her and flew down the hall.

In the hall way, Ichigo was having a hard time keeping up with the little imp, but managed to get a glimpse of her long red hair before she turned the corner. They came into a large room with electronics. Everyone, but Kisshu, was there. Pai and Ryou were looking at a large screen that had a green planet on it.

"Ah! Ichigo-chan!" called Pudding. Pudding ran over, holding Taruto's hand. Ichigo almost giggles at Taruto's flushed face, but managed to swallow it.

"They found it Ichigo-chan, Na no da!" said Pudding. Ichigo cocked her head, looking confused.

"Eh? Found what?" asked Ichigo. Taruto rolled his eyes.

"A Star Rock you dummy! You would know if you had been paying attention!" Taruto pointed to the screen which had a Star Rock on it.

"Why you little-"

"Ichigo. Stop it," said Lucky with a cold voice. Ichigo looked at Lucky. Her jaw was set tight and her eyes were filled with determination and fury. Ichigo had never seen Lucky look so serious. Mint walked up to Ryou.

"Those stupid pirates are going to be there aren't they?" she asked. Ryou nodded.

"More than likely," he said.

Ichigo looked at Lucky again. Her eyes were now filled with sadness. Her hands were at her sides, and her head was down. Ichigo remembered the dream she had last night. Lucky and Captain Pirate Buck were together having a more than friendly conversation.

"We're going to make sure those pirates pay for what they did to our planet!" yelled Mint. Everybody in the room either nodded or chanted, "Yeah!" Everyone, except Lucky.

"We're approaching the target," said Pai. On the screen, the planet was getting closer.

"What can you tell me about this planet?" Zakuro asked. Ryou glanced at her and looked back at the screen.

"Winds go around this planet 300 miles per hour. No life form could ever survive living on it for even an hour. Fortunately, Pai and I have created a type of armor that will protect us from certain elements on different planets."

"And when exactly did you create this armor?" Mint asked.

"Well, as soon as Lucky told us that there were six more Star Rocks to be found and were hidden on different planets in the galaxy. And besides, the armor had already been made but it wasn't exactly finished." Ryou explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Lucky had told Ryou there were seven Star Rocks hidden across the galaxy. Buck had told his queen he would find all seven Star Rocks. Plus, instead of pink, Lucky was blue in Ichigo's dream and was blue when she woke up. Ichigo stared at Lucky. Could it really be true?

"Target reached," called Pai. The ship landed on the planet and was almost hit by a giant rock. Ichigo looked out the window. There was green dirt and black rocks far as the eye could see. Rocks were blown furiously, and were lucky to even stay on the ground.

"Everyone, please put on the space armor provided," said Ryou. Once everyone was finished dressing, Lucky was the first to go outside. She didn't need armor. And besides, they wouldn't have any in her size anyway, being a small imp she was. The wind blew her hair back and pierced her face, but Lucky didn't care. It was relaxing to her. She would need all the relaxation she could get for now. After all, she was about to go find one of her siblings, and face the pirates as well. Just thinking of it made Lucky shudder.

"Lucky!" Ichigo called. She was wearing a metal suit that fit her curves. It covered every part of her body but her mouth and part of her nose. Her eyes were covered by a visor. If boys had seen her in that suit, they would never stop whistling.

"Why'd you fly off like that? We're supposed to stick together," said Ichigo. Lucky shrugged.

"No reason," she said. The rest of Tokyo Mew Mew came out of the ship, followed by the Cyniclons.

"This device should show us where the Star Rock is," said Ryou holding a beeping device. "Girls, you know what to do," said Ryou. Tokyo Mew Mew nodded.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"METEMORPHO-SIS!" In two seconds, the girls and Masaya were transformed. Ichigo looked at her clothes.

"Shouldn't we be blown by the wind?" Ichigo asked.

"You still technically have your suites on. But you're just transformed so you can't see them," explained Lucky. Ichigo nodded. She took the device from Ryou and started walking.

"This way!" called Ichigo. Team Mew Mew and the Cyniclons followed her. They had been only walking for a few minutes, but Lucky felt as if it had been _hours_. She knew where the Star Rock was _exactly_. Why couldn't she lead the way? Lucky went in front of Ichigo.

"I'm going on ahead," Lucky said. She then flew off to find her sibling.

"Lucky! Geez. Come on! Follow her!" yelled Ichigo.

Lucky was almost at her top speed and was about to go into hyper mode, but decided to slow down when she realized Ichigo and her team were following her. She sighed and slowed her flying down a bit. Even if she still didn't feel the rush of speed like before, flying was still relaxing, and what she needed before she gathered her siblings, and faced the pirates. The pirates… Buck was a pirate. She lowered her head, and lifted it, flying faster. She didn't care if the others were having a hard time keeping up with her or not, she just needed to get her mind off Buck.

Lucky flew faster, almost to her top speed. Suddenly, her ear twitched. She turned her head to the right. Yes, she could feel her sibling's presence in that direction. She immediately changed directions and headed east. So much for feeling relaxation of flying, thought Lucky.

Taruto, who had been flying up high with Pai, pointed down below. "She's changing course!" he yelled.

"What direction?" Zakuro asked, her voiced raised because of the wind.

"East!" Taruto yelled back, and he and Pai flew east. The rest followed, feeling energy from the wind, especially Mint. As they were getting closer, Mint ran faster and faster, eventually jumping into the air and flying. She was faster than she usually was when she flew- _a lot _faster actually. She saw Lucky floating over a hole covered with rocks.

"Come on! She's over here!" she called.

Ichigo ran up to Lucky, huffing and puffing. Once she caught her breath she put her hands on her hips. Her eyes glared at Lucky, but Lucky never took those eyes seriously whenever they were trying to express "punishment".

"Lucky! Why did you go off and leave us like that?" Ichigo asked, almost yelling. Lucky only shrugged and looked down at the rocks with her arms crossed against her chest. Ichigo sighed and started to step on the rocks. Lucky's eyes widened. She zapped Ichigo with her powers and Ichigo flew back.

"Ichigo!" Ryou yelled.

Ryou caught Ichigo in his arms before she fell on her bottom. Everyone stared at Lucky in disbelief. Lucky turned away from their gazes. She stared at the rocks covering the hole instead.

"Lucky… How could you?" Ichigo said as tears ram down her face. The zap had hurt her brutally and had almost injured her. The tears streaming down her face were hot. Lucky put her hands over the rocks.

"Let's just get this over-" Lucky started to say, when a pirate ship flew over their heads. Everybody looked up, shocked. Up above, Buck looked down at them smiling evilly. He then saw Lucky, and Lucky saw him. His smile disappeared and his eyes softened, looking down at her. Lucky was also staring at him. Ichigo noticed, but immediately wished she hadn't. The pirate ship came down and floated down next to the rocks. A ladder came down and hundreds of pirates came down, including Buck, armed. They walked to the opposite side of Ichigo and her team. Alongside Buck was a very tall and lean woman. Her skin was pale, she had long white hair that was in a braid, and leather clothes. She had tattoos across her right arm and a bandana tied tightly around her head.

'_That must be Clarissa Van Puck,'_ thought Ichigo.

Lucky was staring at Buck, dead in the eye. Buck looked at Lucky with a mischievous smile on his face. He had his arms crossed against his chest, and a look in his eyes that said '_I dare you to do something'_. Ichigo glanced at the two of them. What was the relationship between them? Ichigo still couldn't figure it out.

"Well Lucky? We're waiting," said Buck, with a smirk on his face.

Lucky gritted her teeth. She needed her team to be quick to get that Star Rock. She looked at Ichigo and nodded. Ichigo nodded back, understanding what she meant. Lucky put her hands out in front of her. She closed her eyes, saying nothing, and not even moving. The rocks covered the hole started to glow gold. Luck opened her eyes and raised her arms, as soon as she did that the rocks started to rise. She threw the rocks to the side and they blew off in the wind. The Star Rock floated up, glowing brightly.

"Get it!" yelled Buck. The pirates jumped after the Star Rock, sometimes bumping into each other. Lucky pointed to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded, and spread her arms wide to receive power.

"_EVOLVE! MEW MEW ICHIGO!"_ called Lucky.

Immediately, Ichigo transformed. Her Strawberry Bell turned into her gloves. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! EVOLUTION!"

Her wand came into her hands. It had more power than before. It's aura was now flowing around it, and was changing colors. Ichigo thought it was even harder to control this time than last time. Ichigo bit her lip, absorbing power from the wand to control it. Once she finally got a hold of it, she aimed it at Pirate Buck.

"_Ichigo! Attack the pirates! Make sure they don't get near the Star Rock!" _Luck said.

"Yeah! I got that!" said Ichigo, aiming her wand at the pirates.

"_…You okay Ichigo?"_ asked Lucky, with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, fine," said Ichigo. She aimed her wand at the pirates who were closest to the Star Rock. "STRAWBERRY RIPPLE… SURPRISE! TRIPLE LAYER!" Multiple waves came out of the wand. They were different colors that constantly changed colors. It was a new power that Ichigo had developed, but she didn't notice. She just kept attacking the pirates like she was told.

Meanwhile, Lucky was trying to get the Star Rock away from the pirates. She held on tightly to the rock, flying out of the "war zone". Some pirates tried to reach out and grab her, and others even tried to shoot her. But she successfully made it out of the "war zone" without being touched. She caught her breath and examined the Star Rock. Something was moving inside it, and Lucky knew it was one of her siblings. _Click_. Lucky's eyes widened. She rose her head to find that Clarissa Van Puck was pointing a gun to her head.

"Going somewhere?" Clarissa said. She had a British accent, even though she wasn't from Earth.

Lucky's breathing came short and fast. She held on to the Star Rock more tightly. She had a gun pointed to her head many times, and it didn't bother her. But this was _Clarissa Van Puck_. She was _filthy_ rich, and could make any weapon out of _anything_. Her family's weapons were truly deadly and could destroy any planet with the right equipment.

"Now hand over that Star-"

"YAR!" yelled Buck as he tackled Lucky.

They both landed on the ground, a few distances from each other. The Star Rock bounced on the ground a few feet away from them. They both looked at each other with a competitive look in their eyes. Lucky was up first, flying to it as fast as she could. Buck was right on her tail, running furiously against the wind. Lucky reached her arm out to grab the Star Rock. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her arm, and was knocked down to the ground. Her arm was bleeding, painfully. She looked up. There, with gun that was steamed, was Clarissa, pointing it at Lucky. Clarissa had shot her, and now, the Star Rock was about to be in the hands of Captain Buck and Captain Clarissa Van Puck.

"Not if I can help it," mumbled Lucky. She reached out her good arm, "_STAR POWER… ACTIVATION!"_

The wind on the planet stopped blowing. The rocks on the planet that were in the air fell, and some fell on the pirates which knocked them out. Everything seemed to be at peace. Lucky crawled towards the rock, which was floating towards her. Tokyo Mew Mew ran over to Lucky.

"Lucky! Are you okay?" asked Ichigo.

Lucky put her hand on top of the rock. Her hand was shaking, but she was still strong enough to move her arm. The Star Rock glowed even brighter.

"_It's just pain. It's only temporary,"_ said the Star Rock. Lucky swallowed, hard.

"I know," she said. Lucky stood on her own two feet and started to float upward. She grimaced at the pain of her right arm and held it. She was trying to ignore the pain as much as she could. Blood was dripping from her arm and covered her left hand.

"They need your help… To get back to their ship," said Lucky. The Star Rock seemed to sigh.

"_If I must,_" it said.

"Saige? Won't you come out…Saige?" asked Lucky. The Star Rock glowed brightly. Everyone, but Lucky, shielded their eyes. When the Star Rock stopped glowing, Ichigo peeked through her fingers. There, floating, was an imp with blue hair tied into two buns, and had blue, icy eyes. She looked at Lucky with an icy stare, but with a blank face.

'_I-It looks like a mini version of Mint!'_ thought Ichigo. Both Lucky and Saige turned to look at her. Lucky glanced at Mint, then at Saige, and then looked back at Ichigo and smiled. Ichigo flushed.

"Whose Mint?" asked Saige. Lucky snickered while Mint stepped out of the crowd.

"That would be me," said Mint, with her arms crossed over her chest. Saige flew over to her and blinked. Mint could feel power surging through her veins.

"Not at all Mew Mew Ichigo. We do not look alike at all," said Saige with no feeling in her voice. Ichigo flushed again. She hated when Lucky read her mind, now she had to deal with this imp?

"Well, my power seems to react to you the most. So let's see what your made of," said Saige. Mint nodded.

"_Evolve. Mew Mew Mint,"_ said Saige, with a very normal tone. She then snapped her fingers. Mint began to grow wings on her back. Feather bracelets and anklets appeared on her ankles and wrists. At the top of her shoes and the bottom of her dress were decorated in feathers.

"Wow! Mint-chan looks so pretty!" said Pudding in awe. Ichigo looked down at herself. All she had were gloves with hearts on them and a wand. She could easily just get some Mew Aqua if she wanted those things. Mint aimed her; now full sized, bow and arrow at the ship.

"RIBBON MINT STREAM… WIND!" yelled Mint. She let go of the arrow, which shot out as fast as light leaving wind behind it. Mint flew up next to the tunnel of wind.

"Everyone, into the Mint Stream! Hurry!" Mint yelled. Everyone jumped in and flew towards the ship. Ichigo held Lucky in her arms, trying to not to let go of her as they flew.

"Wait! Wait!" yelled Clarissa Van Puck. Buck dragged her back into the pirate ship with the rest of the crew that was still alive.

Lucky flew out of Ichigo's arms and to the window, where she watched the pirate ship take off. Ichigo walked over to her.

"Lucky, your arm," Ichigo said.

"What? Oh it's nothing. It already healed." Lucky said, not taking her eyes off the pirate ship. Ichigo suddenly started to get angry. She was still thinking of Buck?

"Man that was fun," Lucky said as soon as the ship left, "I would like to do that again sometime!" Ichigo clenched her fists.

"Fun? Fun? How could you think that was fun? We were fighting for our _lives_ out there and all you could say is that it was _fun?_" Ichigo said.

"Huh? Ichigo-" said Lucky but was interrupted.

"How could you laugh at your teammates being hurt? Oh, I know why, _because you're a traitor!_"

"I-"

"You love Buck don't you? All this time you've loved the enemy! You would probably go on their side wouldn't you? How could you Lucky? How could you?" Ichigo stomped off. Tears were making her eyes blurry, so she couldn't see well. Lucky was floating there, speechless, with her hands by her sides, not saying a word.

Ichigo flopped down on her bed and started to cry. Why couldn't everything be so simple? Why did they have to be so hard. Ichigo's eyes were swollen, and her throat hurt, worse, she had a headache again and felt like she was going to throw up. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was rest.

"Ichigo," said Saige. She was floating next to the door. Ichigo blinked. Saige beckoned her to follow her.

"Come," she demanded. Ichigo got up and followed her down the hall. At least she didn't have to run to keep up with her like she did with Lucky. Saige came to a halt in a large dark room.

"I can see something is troubling you. What is it?" Saige asked. Ichigo hesitated, but told her about Lucky.

"Oh. So that's it. Well, Lucky and Buck were best friends back on our planet," Saige explained.

"Eh? Planet?-"

"Shut up and listen Ichigo," said Saige with a normal tone, "Anyways, they were best friends back on our planet. And I wouldn't be surprised if it is love."

"But he's the enemy! You can't just love-"

"Is that so wrong?"

"Eh?"

"Is it so wrong to love somebody, even if they are fighting on the opposite side? Is that so wrong?"

Ichigo was shocked but she also understood. She thought of Kisshu and how he loved her even though she was fighting against him. A tear streamed down her face. Lucky and Buck were the same way. She walked down the hall and into the emergency room and sat down next to Kisshu. She stroked his hair gently. She put one of her hands in his.

"Kisshu, I've learned a lot today. About friendship, loyalty, and well, love. And I understand all of that now. And I understand another thing too," Ichigo said as she leaned closer to Kisshu, "I love you."

She softly kissed his lips. Ichigo thought she heard a moan escape from Kisshu's lips but decided it was probably in her imagination. 15 seconds later she parted her lips from Kisshu's and looked up. There, grinning was Lucky. Her arms were crossed against her chest, and she was leaning against the door. She flew around Ichigo and Kissshu in circles.

"_Ichigo and Kisshu sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes baby in a bay carriage! Ha ha ha ha!"_ Lucky singsonged. Ichigo's face got hot.

"L-Lucky!" Ichigo yelled, as she threw a pillow at Lucky.

The pillow landed on Lucky's face, almost knocking her over. Lucky pulled the pillow away from her face and frowned at Ichigo. Ichigo looked a the ground, remembering that she had called Lucky a traitor for the wrong reason. Tears came to her eyes as she looked back up at Lucky.

"Lucky. I-I'm sorry I called you a traitor! Please forgive me!" Ichigo pleaded and bowed her head on the bed. Lucky stared at her and blinked. It took her a few seconds to know what Ichigo was talking about. She had forgotten what Ichigo had said to her when they went back on the ship. Now, she remembered clearly, but didn't think anything of it. Lucky smiled sweetly.

"Apology accepted, Ichigo," she said.

Lucky flew over to the Kisshu, who looked as if he were asleep. She put her hand on his ear and pulled it to reach her lips.

"Hey Kisshuuu. Are you awake yet?" asked Lucky. Kisshu's lips moved.

"I-Ich…igo?" asked Kisshu. Ichigo gasped. Lucky frowned.

"No! It's Lucky! Remember?" said Lucky.

"Lucky?" mumbled Kisshu. Lucky groaned.

"Kisshu!" yelled Taruto, who burst threw the doors, with Pai right behind him.

"Who?" mumbled Kisshu. Pai's eyes widened.

"He seems to be healing faster than I anticipated," Pai said.

Ichigo smiled. This was great. Kisshu was getting better everyday. Ichigo had Lucky to thank for that. Suddenly, an image popped into Ichigo's mind. It was when Lucky had zapped her in the ribs. Ichigo touched her ribs gingerly. It didn't hurt but she knew there was still a mark. She looked at Lucky questioningly.

"Lucky," Ichigo called.

"Hm?" Said Lucky, averting her eyes from Kisshu, to look at her temporary partner.

"You know on that planet we were just on? Why did you zap me?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I had too. When someone disturbs one of us Star Rocks hiding places, we release our energy and attack the person or thing that is among our hiding place. Only a Star Rock can reveal another Star Rock's hiding place without disturbing it. If I hadn't zapped you, Saige would've blown you up in the air and destroyed you," explained Lucky.

"Wait, what did you just say?" asked Pai. Lucky looked at him.

"Captain Buck used this type of gun to reveal your hiding place and dig you out!" said Taruto.

"Then that can only mean one thing," said Pai. Everyone but Ichigo and Kisshu nodded. Lucky smirked.

"Yep, the pirates already have a Star Rock," said Lucky. Ichigo's eyes widened.

'_Eh? The Pirates already have a Star Rock? That can't be true!_' Ichigo thought.

**Whooo! Okay! That was a lot to write! It took me hours to write that chapter! Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. I'm on Spring break and I'm going to San Diego next week so we'll see. Hopefully I can type the next chapter at Sea World (Yeah right! If I do then I owe you EACH $5!). Anyway until next time! PEACE!**


End file.
